


Icarus

by nancynancyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynancyy/pseuds/nancynancyy
Summary: 三次克罗想亲吻奥兹平，最后一次他成功了。也许吧。





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> *纪念chibi第三季齿轮组发糖 我爆炸激动于是修文补档。  
> *与原作世界差别不大的AU

蜡制的羽翼在日光中融化。

 

*  
        时间跳跃回几十年前的一个下午，太阳把小酒吧烤出了一层面包的焦香。还没有从信标毕业的克罗布兰温坐在那里喝酒。也就是在那儿，十七岁的男孩儿学会了亲吻。亲吻与爱意相连——在姑娘们的嬉笑声里他明白了这点。绵长细腻的亲吻，可歌可泣的爱意，这些词汇他曾经闻所未闻，部落的荆棘与火焰从来不会讲述这些。  
       “你应该学着去亲你喜欢的人，小男孩。”一个女人笑嘻嘻地向他这么说，为他点了一杯苦艾酒。  
       “没必要，我没喜欢的人。你猜我最喜欢什么？——答对了，聪明的女孩们，我最喜欢的是我杯子里的东西！”克罗半靠在吧台上，大笑几声，对着空气举起杯子:  
       “敬今天的好天气和可爱的姑娘们！”  
        周围传来了一阵口哨声，在众人注视中他一饮而尽。  
       “你见过沙漠吗？小男孩，你现在给我的感觉就是沙漠里的一颗憨头憨脑的仙人掌。”

 

        那个女人向他描述了一个画面。沙漠。沙漠中生长的植物会绞尽脑汁将对于水的需求降至极限。尽管如此，植物的根系仍会出于对生存的渴望而绝望地蔓延至几公里之深的地下，寻找哪怕一滴液体。只要那一滴液体，那一点淡漠的回应，植物便苟延残喘赖以生存。  
       “我搞不懂你他妈在说什么，甜心。”克罗如实回答。  
       “我在说，我在说以前我死皮赖脸追求某位先生的经历，我甚至可以去写一本《一位陌生女人的来信》！唉，天呐，大家来看，这个可怜的男孩醉了！他已经听不懂我在说什么了！”  
        人群中爆发出愉快的笑声。  
        “十九岁，多么美好的年龄啊！要是我在十九岁那年喜欢上了一个人，我该会是怎样的一个艺术家！”

 

       他不明白，他也不想明白。他不能够去爱人，除非他想把灾厄倾洒在他们身上。  
       他看着窗外，太阳。太阳能够给予一切重生，日光下一切错误都能被原谅。他倒是拥有一种欲望，一种飞向太阳的冲动。他在无意识间想要融化在某片光与热中，在岩浆中幸福地失去肉体，融尽骨骼。他冰凉的手指无意识地触碰了一下武器上的齿轮。  
       他想到了一个人，他也不知道自己为什么会想到。大概那个人一直藏在他脑子里的某个地方，只等酒精将他在日光下发掘灼烧。  
       奥兹平，奥兹平，他默念着这个名字，感受着口腔肌肉的舒张伸缩，嘴唇的触碰又分离，他吞下一口烈酒如同吞下那个人的名字，苦艾的气息从他的喉管愉悦地上升到大脑皮层，在每根神经之间欢呼雀跃。  
        他搞不懂自己的恨意与爱意的转换，也许他本身就并不在意那种强烈的感情是爱还是恨。当他被迫接受一个又一个因违背规律而降临的惩罚时，他咬牙切齿地念着这个名字，想要把它嚼碎咽下啃啮殆尽。但转眼间这个名字又会温和而光滑，像酒一样平缓地流下喉管。  
        温和而光滑，那是他手杖的触感。也许也会是皮肤的触感。手指可以从手杖向上探索到对方的手腕，将袖口推至小臂箍牢，猎人紧实的肌肉与长年被衣物遮挡而显白皙的皮肤，柔软与坚硬的中和，也许冰凉也许温热。他漫无目的地在脑子里为自己闪过一幅幅画面。  
        他半梦半醒间看到了一双琥珀色的眼睛，与酒吧的木质结构天生般配。  
        周围人的声音小了下去，似乎是明白眼前的男孩遇上了麻烦。

 

        他开始并没有意识到对方是谁，甚至没意识到自己身边真切实际地站了个人。这里是离信标最近的酒吧，他没有穿制服，闲暇自愿在这里消磨时间，从部落带来的陋习迫使他依靠胃中的酒精运作机体，他难以拒绝这种诱惑。他逐渐堕入失去意识的深渊。  
        如果他知道自己在学校附近的酒吧喝得烂醉后，是被奥兹平扛回了学校，他一定会后悔。

 

        但他此时并不清楚，也不想弄清楚。他在颠簸中感觉到自己的双腿在大地上跳舞，胳膊亲昵地揽在一个人的肩膀上。有点费力，他在想，酒吧里哪儿来那么高的姑娘。他堆着懒散的酒鬼笑意冲酒吧里的人道别，丝毫没在意是谁把自己从吧台推揉到了车里。他舒舒服服地躺在后座上，四肢伸展，手里还紧紧捏着一个空杯子。至于里面的东西，他在出酒吧的时候全泼在了身边男人的外套上。他并不在意，他歌颂密封空间里令人愉快的香气。  
        下车了，喝得醉醺醺的少年整个人几乎都挂在了身边的男人肩上。大概是觉得身高的差距让他不是很舒服，他还蹦了几下妄图缩短这种差距，但差距一旦缩短便马上恢复原状。他放弃了，两只手环住这根巨大的冒着酒香的拐杖，眼前是打翻的调色盘。他舒适地叹了口气。  
         “布兰温先生，您带宿舍钥匙了吗？”身边的人这么询问。

         他这时才想起来今天是假期，队里的其他三个人都去溪谷市中心了。因为某些原因，他不得不留在学校里:如果他们正在开心地吃蛋糕却被一杯可乐砸到了头，大概就没人会享受这个假期了。

         他仔细地翻找了身上的每一个口袋，没有任何金属的小东西。他干脆从披风下抽出了自己的长钐刀，利落地抖开，差点切到了身边人的头发:“我没带钥匙，可如果你要进去，我也有办法。”  
        身边的人不知道是在叹气还是在轻笑。克罗感觉到自己的双脚又开始在地上跳舞。据他醒后奥兹平告诉他，他那时一边搂着奥兹平的脖子上蹿下跳，一边拖长了嗓音用唱歌的调子吼校长的名字。应该庆幸的是，学校里的人几乎都走空了。  
       他感觉自己倒在了一个沙发上，于是他满意地睡了过去。耳边齿轮的轻响简直是绝妙的摇篮曲，喀嚓喀嚓，像时间在滴落。他喜欢这个声音。

        他不知睡了多久，但他睡醒后，酒也醒了不少，熟悉的齿轮声提醒了他的所在地。一句脏话差点从嘴巴里冒出来。他装成一副仍然睡着的模样，眯着眼睛扫视周围。克罗，你真是个幸运儿。你喝醉了以后，你的校长把你拖回了他的办公室。他这样想着，搜寻着那个瘦高的影子。  
        奥兹平坐在转椅里，星光洒在他的肩头。克罗蹑手蹑脚地靠近转椅，酒精让他的脚步仍然很沉重。他想到了酒吧里那个姑娘的话“亲亲你喜欢的人！”  
       他突然想知道，如果亲一下那个白头发的男人，那会有什么后果。  
       布莱温乐于冒险。  
       他努力地放慢脚步，一点一点向目的地挪动。  
       可惜他的冒险以失败告终。  
       醉酒少年的脚步自然逃不过年长者敏锐的耳朵。奥兹平睁开了眼，他并不知道眼前突然僵硬的男孩想耍什么花招，他只觉得男孩在离他几公分的地方显得局促不安，一定是在打什么坏主意。酒气充斥着他的感官。在他还没来得及开口时，男孩逃回了沙发，一头栽了进去，拼命地装成一副睡熟了的样子。  
       “克罗？”  
        男孩没有回答，只是往沙发里缩得更深了。他背对着奥兹平，把脸使劲地埋进柔软的沙发靠枕里，连披风下的武器滚到了地上他都没有回头。

 

*

 

        克罗·布兰温杀死了最后一只戮兽，与旁边的男人交换了一个眼神。他们走上废墟的屋顶，这里可以俯瞰整片陷落的地区。  
       “这个地方对人类有很重要的资源价值，克罗。”奥兹平补充道:“我很高兴人类可以重新尝试回到这个地方。”  
        一个漫长的夜晚过去了。他们本来以为可以度过一个平稳的晚上，直到嘶吼的戮兽踏灭了他们的火堆。横劈，斩杀，挥砍，克罗重复着这样的动作，黑色的烟雾笼罩在他们四周。奥兹平的手杖不适合对付成群的戮兽，他站在克罗的背后，准备对付妄图偷袭猎人后背的落单者。麻木的手臂，高度紧张的神经，他们几乎以为自己再也看不到黎明。奥兹平很难得离开信标与他单独出任务，克罗想，至少不能让奥兹平死在外面。

        此刻尘埃落定。他们坐在破破烂烂的阳台上，身上是抓痕与淤青，鲜血淌在他们的皮肤上，不知是他们中哪一个的。奥兹平紧绷的神色终于柔和了下来，他注视着从废墟尽头的地平线。起初那里只有柔和的云彩，大半个天空依然沉默。直到几缕光线刺穿了云层，太阳出来了。奥兹平的脸上被镀上了一层光晕，看上去几乎是他本人在发光。他几乎是一动不动地注视着新生的太阳，而克罗则是注视着他眼睛里的太阳。  
        “克罗，你看，这座城市重生了。”他轻轻说。  
         阳光布满了尘土飞扬的街道，将每一块崩塌的砖瓦都染上了金色。光像水一样缓缓流过所有的街道，墙壁上仿佛开满了耀眼的花朵，这座城市仿佛又有了生命。  
克罗还是注视着奥兹平的眼睛，奥兹平放松地欣赏着日出的景观。克罗突然想到奥兹平为他讲的一个故事:一个人类用蜡做翅膀向太阳飞去，最终翅膀融化在了日光里，而他还是没能触及太阳。  
        奥兹平眼里的太阳和地平线边的太阳有什么区别，他不知道。他甚至觉得身边人眼睛里的太阳比天边的更好看。他向身边的人靠近，向他的太阳靠近。他想让那双眼睛里的太阳照耀自己，只为自己一人而闪耀，他情愿溺死在光里。  
         他向着光芒靠近。他早已不是毛躁青涩的年轻人了，可在此时，他也没有勇气将自己投进那片光里。如同水面的石子会破坏水的宁静，他害怕自己破坏那片光明。  
          奥兹平转过头，盯着他，嘴角是疲倦却温和的笑意。他觉得自己注视的早已不是谁的眼睛，而就是太阳本身。他身子向前倾斜的幅度逐渐增大，而奥兹平没有躲避，也没有迎合。他仍然微笑着，注视着眼前的猎人。  
         克罗突然害怕了。他害怕融化的一瞬间带来的痛苦，他害怕太阳会转瞬逝去而只留永恒的黑夜。他不害怕戮兽，他不害怕死亡，他不知道为什么会害怕。

 

       “奥兹，你脸上有道伤口。”他干涩的声音从喉咙里挤出来。他最终重新坐直了身子，掏出口袋里的酒壶。  
“谢谢你。”奥兹平这样说着:“看来我们的伤势都不算严重。休整半个小时再作打算吧。”  
       克罗没有说话，他喝着酒，点了点头。  
       奥兹平一声叹息，仿佛从很远的地方传来:“克罗，说来非常遗憾。我不知道度过了几万个日夜，可几乎没有平心静气地看过日出。”他顿了顿，接着说:“人的生命很短暂，而自然的一切在我们离去后仍会如此循环。所以，如果时间允许，不妨贪婪地用感官感受这个世界。这个世界不只有战斗与鲜血，还有爱与美。当然，战斗与鲜血，痛苦与仇恨，也是人类心中难以割舍的情感，我们应该面对，像面对阳光一样面对阴霾。”  
        克罗将视线投向很远的地方。  
        “可这样的日出只看一次就够了。再多看几次，也不会有这样的意义了。”年轻人沙哑地说。  
        接下来他们谁都没再说一句话。

 

*

 

        他死了，他为人死仍能拥有灵魂而意外不已。他头重脚轻，飘忽不定，仿佛回到了几十年前某个醉酒的下午。他看着哭泣的侄女，嘴角下垂的姐姐，自己冰冷的尸体。他从死去的地方轻盈地飞起，比以乌鸦的姿态活着的时候更为灵活，更为自由。他知道自己不可能永远这样留在世界上看他所爱之人，但他在去往天国之前只想去一个地方。  
        他来到了信标学院的最高处，生前他在那里的沙发上度过了好几个黄昏与夜晚。他在看到那个人的影子时舒了一口气，为自己留在世上最后一眼所见的是这个人而感到幸福。奥兹平站在落地窗边，凝视着日光，嘴角离开咖啡杯的边缘。他突然想起来，奥兹平应该还不知道远方的某条阵亡战报。信息的传递总有快慢，就像他某句话传了一辈子也没传进身边人的耳朵。  
        很遗憾，他很想看到奥兹平知道自己死讯的样子。可他转念一想，无论哪种反应他都不愿看到。如果那张脸露出了悲伤的神色，他会为奥兹平而痛苦。如果那张脸神色不改，他会为自己而痛苦。  
         那张脸还是那么年轻，如同他第一次见到他那样。在日光的沐浴下他甚至显得更加年轻甚至美丽，就像昨天老去的他在今天的日光里获得了重生。  
         克罗突然知道自己该做什么了。他知道，他再不做那件事，他就永远没机会了。  
        亲吻你心爱的人。沙漠里的植物在渴死前的一瞬间，根系触碰到了地下河。曾经听过的话如同咒语，此刻钻进了他的大脑。  
        他的灵魂想飘到与奥兹平等高的地方，毕竟他的脚也无法踩在地板上。可他突然又担心自己遮住了奥兹平注视太阳的视线——尽管这不可能，但他不习惯奥兹平凝视自己的样子。从来，从来都是他凝视奥兹平。所以他还是选择以尽量接近活人的姿态飘浮在地板上，仰视，踮脚。他的嘴唇终于触碰到了对方的，尽管没有实感。

 

         伊卡洛斯掉进了太阳里。

 

         奥兹平的胸口平稳地起伏着，想象中的热气如背后的阳光一般喷洒在克罗布莱温的身体上。他谨慎地触碰着那两片嘴唇，也许冰凉，也许温热，他不知道，也不必去知道。突然的轻松感席卷了他的全身。他知道接吻该闭上眼睛，可他舍不得。他将永远闭上眼睛，没有必要把剩下的机会白白浪费。  
         世界上有很多巧合，部落里的人有机会来到猎人学院是巧合，拥有怎样的家庭与家人是巧合，爱上什么样的人是巧合，以什么样的方式死去也是巧合。  
          所以此刻，又一个巧合发生了。奥兹平直视太阳的头颅突然微微垂下，连目光都投射在了面前的虚空中。  
         他一瞬间以为奥兹平能看到他，他可以欺骗自己，告诉自己奥兹平正在迎合自己的亲吻。他在酒吧里习得的伎俩在他一生仅此一次的真正亲吻中居然派不上用场。可就算他拥有肉体，他又会做什么呢？他无权亵渎神明，正如奥兹平没有义务回应自己的一切。

 

        他笑了笑，心满意足地结束了亲吻，像过去无数次那样站在奥兹平身边，看着象征重生的朝霞。据说女武神会在此时驾着马车带他通往亡人的彼岸，通往奥兹平无权去往而他却将永住的国度。  
        他消失在阳光里。


End file.
